The saga continues
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: read what happens after the series finale. R and R, please. suggestions appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At three in the morning, the sound of a crying baby echoed through the Walker house, waking the Texas Ranger. "Alex, can you take care of it?" he asked. "Why can't you, Walker?" Alex asked. "I got her last time." Walker replied. "Well, I took got her two times in a row. It's your turn." Alex said. "All right, all right. I'll get her." Walker replied, getting out of bed. Alex fell back asleep as Walker walked to the room across the hall. "Angela, what's wrong, honey?" he asked the crying infant. He sat down in the chair next to the crib and rocked his 3 month old daughter for half an hour before she finally fell asleep. "Good night, my little angel." He whispered as he set his daughter back in the crib. Then he walked back across the hall and got back into bed.

5 hours later, Walker awoke to his favorite smell, mocha coffee. He walked downstairs and saw Alex at the table reading the paper. "Good morning, honey." Walker said. "Morning, Walker. Angela should be waking up in about a half an hour. Your coffee is over on the breakfast bar." Alex replied. "Thanks, honey." Walker said, grabbing the coffee mug. Then the doorbell rang. Alex walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Trivette standing on the porch. "Hey, Trivette! Come on in." Alex said. "Thanks, Alex. How's parenthood?" Trivette asked. "It's wonderful. Angela is still waking us up at night, but other than that, it's wonderful." Alex replied. "May I see her?" Trivette asked. "Sure. She's upstairs, first door on the left." Alex replied. Trivette walked upstairs.

Alex walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Walker. "Sleep well?" she asked. "Yes, I did. Angela isn't waking us up as often now is she?" Walker replied. "You noticed, too?" Alex asked. "Sure did. She's only waking us up once instead of three times."Walker replied, chuckling. "Remember when she was born?" he asked. "Of course. What were you talking about when you said 'Yes, we know.'?" Alex asked. "Well, when Angela was born, you had to have a C-section and she was in critical condition for awhile. When I was sitting by your bed, I had a dream where I saw her and she was fine. Right when I woke up, you did and then the doctor came in and told us that she was fine." Walker replied. "I see. That makes sense." Alex said.

Meanwhile, Trivette was upstairs with Angela. She was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't stay long. However, right as he was leaving, she woke up, so he picked her up and carried her downstairs where Alex and Walker were sitting at the table. "Look who woke up." Trivette said. "Hey, Trivette! Didn't know you were here." Walker said. "Alex said I could go and see Angela. Right as I was leaving her room, she woke up. Here you go." Trivette replied, handing the baby to Alex. "I better go. It's time for my morning workout." Trivette said and then he exited the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, out in a deserted storage house in central Dallas, a man was looking out the window. This man was Mark Jameson. He and his partner, Joe Shmoe, were remembering their deceased partner, Jacob Parker. He had been killed by Walker two years ago and they had never forgiven him. "_Walker will pay for killing Jacob._" Mark promised himself. He was going to make Walker pay for killing one of his best friends. He and Joe had been put in jail for two years, never forgiving Walker for Jacob's death. Joe suddenly spoke up "Hey, Mark, remember when Jacob and I were sent out to rob that grocery store and we ended up shooting the cashier?" he asked. "Yeah, Joe, I do remember that. Jacob was a brilliant man." Mark replied. "Remember who killed him?" Joe asked. "Yeah, Joe. It was that Texas Ranger, Cordell Walker. I'm gonna make him pay one of these days." Mark said, determination filling his voice. "Yeah, Mark. We gotta make him pay someday. Jacob was our best friend and that Walker guy killed him." Joe said. "You're right, Joe. We just have to wait for the right time. Then we'll take the people he cares for most and then make him pay a large sum of money to get them back." Mark said. "Yeah! That'll teach him!" Joe said. "And if he can't give us the money…" Mark said. "…we take them to the last place he'll look." Joe said. "Exactly!" Mark said. The two let out a loud evil laugh and then went on their way.

Meanwhile, back at the Walker house, Walker was just about to leave for work. "Alex, honey, I have to go to work now. I'll be back around 4, ok?" he called. "All right, Walker." Alex replied, coming to the door with Angela. Walker kissed his wife and daughter good-bye and drove off, not knowing that Mark and Joe were there. "Now?" Joe whispered. "Not yet. Remember? We have to wait at least five minutes and then sneak into the house somehow." Mark reminded him as he watched the Texas Ranger leave for work. The two stayed hidden in the bushes, watching the car turn the corner and out onto the busy street. Five minutes later, they snuck over to a window by the door and made entered the house. They saw Alex sitting in the kitchen with Angela. They snuck into the kitchen and grabbed Alex and Angela, knocking them out with knock-out gas. Joe and Mark put the two in their van and drove off to the deserted storage house. Once they got there, Alex was tied to a chair and Angela was set on a blanket on the floor. Five minutes later, Alex came to and panicked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. Everything's ok. It's not you I'm after." Mark said. "Who are you? Where's my daughter!" Alex demanded. "Your daughter is sleeping peacefully on a blanket right next to you. You are in a storage house in central Dallas. I am Mark and this is my friend Joe." Mark replied. "Hey there." Joe said. "Why have you brought me here?" Alex asked. "Because you are the wife of Cordell Walker. He killed a friend of ours two years ago." Mark explained. "I see. Am I correct in assuming that you want to avenge your friend's death by harming Walker?" Alex asked. "Yes, you are. You see, you're here as bait. I'm going to call your husband at work and tell him that he needs to come here with a large sum of money and he must come alone. If he can't provide the money or if he comes with someone else, you and your daughter are going to be taken to the last place he'd think to look until he provides the money." Mark explained. "I understand that you want to avenge your friend's death, but there are other ways to do it that don't involve harming other people." Alex said. "No there isn't!" Joe and Mark exclaimed. Just then, Angela woke up, so Mark had Joe untie Alex and let her comfort Angela. Joe did so as Mark walked to the back room to call Walker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at Ranger Headquarters, Walker was looking up information about a suspect in a case. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello? This is Ranger Walker." He said.

"Hello, Ranger Walker. This is Mark Jameson." Mark replied.

"How can I help you, Mark?" Walker asked.

"It's not how you can help me; it's how I can help you." Mark replied.

"What do you mean?" Walker asked.

"I have two people here you might be interested in. One second." Mark said.

Walker heard some commotion in the background and felt his heart pounding. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the phone.

"Walker?" a female voice asked.

"Alex?! What happened?! Are you ok?!" Walker exclaimed.

"Yes, Walker, I'm fine. So is Angela." Alex replied.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you." Walker replied.

He heard a voice in the background and then Mark came back on the line.

"If you want to see your wife and daughter again, I suggest you come to the abandoned storage house in central Dallas with 2,000 and come alone." Mark said. "Oh! And be sure to be there by 2:00 this afternoon."

Walker wrote down everything Mark said and heard the sound of the line being disconnected. "MARK?!" he called. There was no answer.

He leapt up from his chair and ran out of the building. Then he ran to his car, started it, and drove to the bank. By the time he got there, it was noon, so he rushed into the bank, withdrew the money and ran back out to his car. Then he continued his drive to central Dallas, which was about an hour and a half away. The whole way there, he voiced his concern for his wife and daughter and planned what he would do once he got to the storage house.

**What do you think? Will he make it in time? Tune in for the next chapter…coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the storage house, Alex had fallen asleep. After an hour's sleep, Angela woke her up with crying. Alex picked up her daughter and rocked her until she quieted down. Mark walked into the room. "Thanks for quieting her down. I was starting to get a headache." He said.

"You know that Walker will do anything to get Angela and me back, right?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. I spent two years in prison planning this." Mark replied.

Joe called Mark back, so Mark walked to the back of the storage house.

"I've been monitoring Walker's bank account." Joe said.

"And?" Mark asked.

"And there was just a withdraw of 2000." Joe replied.

"Yes!" Mark cheered.

At 1:30 that afternoon, there was the sound of an approaching car.

"He's here." Mark said, walking out the door.

Walker exited the car and walked around to the trunk of the car.

"No tricks!" Mark called.

"All right." Walker said, picking up the money.

He handed the money to Mark who ran it in to Joe. Then he got Alex and Angela who got into the car. Suddenly, Walker lashed out at Mark.

"Why?" Mark asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For taking my family." Walker replied.

A fight ensued which ended with Walker's famous roundhouse kick and a dead Mark. Walker got in the car, and drove off to Ranger headquarters with Alex and Angela.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yes, we're fine, thank you." Alex replied.

They talked about what happened while Angela, worn out from the day's events, slept in her car seat. An hour and forty minutes later, they arrived back at headquarters safe and sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the storage house, Joe walked out the door and saw Mark lying on the ground-not breathing. He ran towards his friend and felt for a pulse. He didn't get one. "Mark!" he cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Walker, I _will_ avenge Mark's death!" he yelled. "It may be awhile, but you'll regret killing him!" he vowed. "Mark, you will be avenged. Just like Jacob was, you will be avenged!" he vowed to his dead friend. Then, carrying Mark inside, he returned to the storage house.

**This was just a wrap-up chapter. Let me know if you want me to make a sequel to this story. **


End file.
